


Wild Flower

by moonshineandfireflies



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Cute, Daddy Daryl, F/M, Family, One Shot, domestic bethyl, ellie ann - Freeform, mama beth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshineandfireflies/pseuds/moonshineandfireflies
Summary: Just a little bethyl family fluff





	Wild Flower

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own or affiliate with TWD

Daryl Dixon had fucked up yet again. Hearing the little pattern of bare feet on the hardwood floor and the squeak of the door open, he knew he had fucked up. He had promised Ellie the night before that they would go walking and he would teach her all about the animals and the plants, but he didn’t expect her to be ready to go at five in the goddamn morning. He heard more than felt the tiny three year old making her way across the bedroom floor and climbing up the king sized bed to squish herself between Daryl and Beth, who was awake with a sleepy smile across her face. 

“Mornin’.” She whispered leaning over to kiss him. It wasn’t even light out yet. God, he was fucking whipped. Mumbling a quick morning to his wife, he rolled over to face his daughter who’s bright blue eyes were peering at him with a crooked grin. She was clinging to the stuffed deer that he had bought her a few months ago. Kid never slept without it. 

“Daddy.” The little three year old whispered snuggling up against Daryl with his face inches from his own. “You said we could go today.” He prayed to whatever deity would listen that she would have forgotten, but no such luck. “Please.” She looked at him with those big sky blue eyes and he was already half way out of bed grumbling to himself mid yawn about how he could never say no.

Hearing Beth giggle, he turned around grinning himself before climbing back into bed to reach over and kiss her. “S’all your fault.” He groaned against her smiling lips looking over at Ellie at the foot of the bed. “Can’t help that she looks and acts just like ya.” 

Beth just laughed shaking her head. To say Elenor Annette Dixon was a daddy’s girl was an understatement. She followed him around like a lost puppy begging to do everything just like he did. If Daryl didn’t like something she didn’t either. She fondly remembered once when Daryl had stubbed his toe and yelled, Ellie had done the same with a high pitched, “shit!” coming from her little lips. 

Daddy, let’s gooo!!” Ellie whined giving Daryl one of her expert pouts and puppy dog eyes. 

“She learned that from you.” Daryl grinned giving Beth’s sides a tickle before getting up with a groan. “Alright, Kid, but first we gotta do some things. You remember?”

“Um, um, um,” Ellie said excitedly bouncing up and down on her heels. “We gotta brush our teef and potty and, um, put our clothes on ‘cause we can’t go walkin’ in pjs!” She said running towards the bathroom. Daryl just grinned. 

“That’s my girl.” He told her proudly. In between singing “You are my Sunshine” and “Old McDonald” for what seemed like the millionth time, teeth were brushed and Ellie was dressed in her “hunting gear” which meant her camouflage overalls and her boots “just like daddy’s”. 

They were out the door by seven watching the sun as it peered through the trees. He didn’t bother with his crossbow. Ellie, wouldn’t stop talking long enough for it to matter, he didn’t mind. Putting her on his shoulders, he walked with her through the woods around their cabin. 

“Now, you gotta be real quiet or your gonna scare ‘em.” Daryl whispered as they walked through the thick brush. Ellie’s giggles were echoing through the trees as two squirrel bolted from one tree to another. 

“Look, Daddy!” Ellie had squealed in wonderment. “Them’s “squees”. He just smiled and nodded. This was their time. Just the two of them and he cherished it. He set her down when they reached a thicket leaning against a tree himself.

“Daddy, look at how pretty!” Ellie gasped running through a field of wildflowers. 

“Those are pretty, Darlin’, why don’t’cha pick some for Mama.” Daryl suggest sighing when she took thirty minutes to pick “the best ones”. They were far from the cabin and just like always Beth came out the back door and would holler that breakfast was ready. 

“Look, Mama, I gotcha flowers.” Ellie bolted towards the cabin flowers flying in her little fists. Daryl just sat there for a few moments longer in the sunshine leaning against the old oak tree grateful for his girls.


End file.
